


Il nostro modo di stare insieme

by queenseptienna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ehi, lo sai come lo chiamano?”<br/>“Che cosa?”<br/>“Il nostro modo di stare insieme. Fassavoy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il nostro modo di stare insieme

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il nostro modo di stare insieme  
> Fandom: RPS X-Men First Class  
> Autore: [personal profile] queenseptienna  
> Pairing: James/Michael  
> Personaggi: James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genere: erotico  
> Avvertimenti: slash, scene di sesso descrittivo, flashfiction  
> Info: tutto questo non mi fa ragionare bene, perdonate gli errori ;O;  
> Disclaimer: lo hanno detto loro che fanno le cosacce, non io, non è colpa mia, sono innocente D:

“Ehi, lo sai come lo chiamano?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Il nostro modo di stare insieme. Fassavoy.”  
James roteò gli occhi al soffitto, con una smorfia annoiata. “Michael, perché vai su Tumblr a leggere certe cose? Perché non la smetti e pensi a fare cose più serie?”  
“Tipo questo?” Fassbender spinse in avanti i fianchi e McAvoy morse il cuscino con forza, per non farsi scappare un gemito. Alzò di più il sedere e Michael lo afferrò, ricominciando a muoversi, con estrema soddisfazione di entrambi.  
“Tipo questo” ansimò il più piccolo che, nonostante fosse perso nel mare dell’eccitazione, non mancò di rifilargli un’occhiata rabbiosa. “Comunque c’è troppa attenzione su di noi. Dire che abbiamo fatto sesso durante il film è stata un’idiozia.”  
“Ma è vero!” si lamentò l’attore tedesco, imbronciandosi e sentendosi trattato come un cagnolino. Tra i due quello che portava i pantaloni, in realtà, non era certo lui ma lo scozzese incazzoso che si stava scopando.  
James ringhiò. “Lo so che è vero, cretino. Ora _cortesemente_ ti andrebbe di continuare? Mi manca tanto così.”  
Fassbender riprese la sua solita espressione strafottente e si chinò a baciargli la schiena, con movimenti impercettibili, ma continui, del proprio bacino. Insinuò una mano sotto il corpo di James e prese a masturbarlo, godendo nel sentirlo gemere. “Sai, anche sei stronzo penso di amarti, comunque non pensare che il discorso sia chiuso. Mi piace questa storia del Fassavoy.”  
McAvoy si tese sotto di lui, gridando mentre veniva, imbrattando completamente il lenzuolo sotto di sé, sul quale ricadde stremato. “Sì sì, come ti pare…”

 **FINE**


End file.
